letterofstalinfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
동아연방의 세계유산
동아연방의 세계유산은 유네스코 산하 세계유산위원회의 심의를 거쳐 등재된 동아연방 내 세계유산을 말한다. 동아연방은 1950년 유네스코에 가입한 이래 유네스코 동아연방위원회를 조직해 문화재 보호와 홍보에 적극적으로 나섰고 외국의 여러 세계유산들의 보호에도 참가해 수많은 세계유산들을 위기에서 구출하는데 일조했다. 현재 연방은 17건의 문화유산과 3건의 자연유산, 1건의 복합유산, 32건의 무형유산, 16건의 기록유산을 보유하고 있다. 그리고 30건 이상의 잠정유산이 등재를 준비하고 있다. 이름 / 지역 / 등재년도 세계문화유산 *라사의 포탈라궁(티베트) / 라싸직할시 / 1994년, 2001년(확장) *석굴암과 불국사(한국) / 경상북도 경주시 / 1995년 *해인사 장경판전(한국) / 경상남도 합천군 / 1995년 *종묘(한국) / 서울특별시 종로구 / 1995년 *창덕궁(한국) / 서울특별시 종로구 / 1997년 *수원화성(한국) / 경기도 수원시 / 1997년 *경주역사유적지구(한국) / 경상북도 경주시 / 2000년 *고창·화순·강화 고인돌유적(한국) / 전라북도 고창군, 전라남도 화순군, 인천광역시 강화군 / 2000년 *오르혼 계곡 문화경관(몽골) / 아르항가이 아이막 / 2004년 *평양·남포 고구려 고분군(한국) / 평양특별시, 남포광역시 / 2004년 *고대 고구려 왕국의 수도와 무덤군(한국) / 서간도 / 2004년 *조선왕릉(한국) / 서울특별시, 경기도, 강원도 / 2009년 *하회마을·양동마을(한국) / 경상북도 안동시, 경주시 / 2010년 *몽골-알타이의 암각예술군(몽골) / 바잉을기 아이막 / 2011년 *개성역사유적지구 / 경기도 개성시 / 2013년 *남한산성 / 경기도 광주시 / 2014년 *백제역사유적지구 / 충청남도 공주시, 부여군, 전라북도 익산시 / 2015년 세계자연유산 *웁스 분지(몽골) / 오브스 아이막 / 2003년 *제주 화산섬과 용암 동굴(한국) / 제주특별자치도 / 2007년 *남해안 일대 공룡 화석지(한국) / 전남 해남 우항리, 보성 비봉리, 여수 사도리, 화순 서유리, 경남 고성 동명리 / 2009년 세계복합유산 *금강산 및 일대 역사유적군(한국) / 강원도 / 2002년 세계무형유산 *종묘제례 및 종묘제례악(한국) / Royal Ancestral Rite and Ritual Music in Jongmyo Shrine ( 2008 /* 2001 ) *판소리(한국) / The Pansori Epic Chant ( 2008 /* 2003 ) *강릉단오제(한국) / The Gangneung Danoje Festival ( 2008 /* 2005 ) *모린 쿠르 전통 음악(몽골) / The Traditional Music of Morin Khuur ( 2008 /* 2005 ) *우르틴두 – 전통 민속 장(長)음악(몽골) / Urtiin Duu - Traditional Folk Long Song ( 2008 /* 2005 ) *무캄(동투르키스탄) / Muqam ( 2008 /* 2005 ) *강강술래(한국) / Ganggangsullae ( 2009 ) *남사당 놀이(한국) / Namsadang Nori ( 2009 ) *영산재(한국) / Yeongsanjae ( 2009 ) *제주 칠머리당 영등굿(한국) / Jeju Chilmeoridang Yeongdeunggut ( 2009 ) *처용무(한국) / Cheoyongmu ( 2009 ) *간도 전통 농악무(한국) / Farmers’ dance and song of tradition Gan-do ( 2009 ) *마나스(동투르키스탄) / Manas ( 2009 ) *게사르 전통 서사시(티베트) / Gesar epic tradition ( 2009 ) *레공 불교 예술(티베트) / Regong buddhism arts ( 2009 ) *티베탄 오페라(티베트) / Tibetan opera ( 2009 ) *화얼(티베트) / Hua’er ( 2009 ) *가곡, 관현악 반주에 맞춰 부르는 서정적 노래(한국) / Gagok, lyric song cycles accompanied by an orchestra ( 2010 ) *대목장(한국) / Daemokjang, traditional wooden architecture ( 2010 ) *매사냥술, 인간문화유산(한국, 몽골) / Falconry, a living human heritage ( 2010 ) *나담, 몽골 전통 축제(몽골) / Naadam, Mongolian traditional festival ( 2010 ) *허미의 몽골 전통예술(몽골) / Mongolian traditional art of Khöömei ( 2010 ) *줄타기(한국) / Jultagi, tightrope walking ( 2011 ) *택견(한국) / Taekkyeon, a traditional Korean martial art ( 2011 ) *한산모시짜기(한국) / Weaving of Mosi (fine ramie) in the Hansan region ( 2011 ) *아리랑, 한국의 서정민요(한국) / Arirang, lyrical folk song in the Republic of Korea ( 2012 ) *몽골 게르의 전통 제작법과 관련 풍습(몽골) / Traditional craftsmanship of the Mongol Ger and its associated customs ( 2012 ) *김장, 김치를 담그고 나누는 문화(한국) / Kimjang, making and sharing kimchi ( 2013 ) *몽골의 서예(몽골) / Mongolian calligraphy ( 2013 ) *농악(農樂) (한국) / Nongak, community band music, dance and rituals in the Republic of Korea / 2014 *몽골의 샤가이(趾骨, 지골) 쏘아 맞추기 / Mongolian knuckle-bone shooting ( 2014 ) *줄다리기(한국) / Tugging Rituals and Games ( 2015 ) 세계기록유산 *조선왕조실록 / Annals of the Choson Dynasty (서울대 규장각 , 1997) *훈민정음 해례본 / Hunmin Chongum Manuscript (간송 미술관 소장 , 1997) *불조직지심체요절 하권 / Baegun hwasang chorok buljo jikji simche yojeol (vol.II), the second volume of (프랑스국립도서*관 , 2001) *승정원일기 / Seungjeongwon Ilgi, the Diaries of the Royal Secretariat (서울대 규장각 , 2001) *조선왕조 의궤 / Uigwe: The Royal Protocols of the Joseon Dynasty (서울대 규장각 , 2007) *해인사 팔만대장경판 및 제 경판 / Printing woodblocks of the Tripitaka Koreana and miscellaneous Buddhist scriptures (해인사 소장 , 2007) *동의보감 / Donguibogam: Principles and Practice of Eastern Medicine (국립중앙도서관 및 장서각 소장 , 2009) *5·18 민주화운동 기록물 / Human Rights Documentary Heritage 1980 Archives for the May 18th Democratic Uprising against Military Regime, in Gwangju, Republic of Korea (한국 국가기록원 외 여러 정부기관 부처 및 관련 단체 , 2011) *일성록 / Ilseongnok: Records of Daily Reflections (서울대 규장각 , 2011) *몽골 불경논서(몽골) / Mongolian Tanjur (몽골국립도서관 , 2011) *알탄톱치 : 1651년에 쓰인 황금역사서(몽골) / Lu. “Altan Tobchi” : Golden History written in 1651 (몽골국립도서관 , 2011) *난중일기(한국) / Nanjung Ilgi: War Diary of Admiral Yi Sun-sin (현충사 , 2013) *새마을운동 기록물(한국) / Archives of Saemaul Undong(New Community Movement (국가기록원, 새마을운동중앙회 , 2013) *원(元)나라 때의 티베트 공식 기록물(1304~1367) (티베트) / Official Records of Tibet from the Yuan Dynasty China, 1304-1367 (티베트 법왕청 기록보관소, 2013) *아홉 종류의 보석으로 쓴 『칸규르(Kanjur)』/ Kanjur written with 9 precious stones (몽골국립도서관 , 2013) *KBS특별생방송 ‘이산가족을 찾습니다’ 기록물(한국) The Archives of KBS Special Live Broadcasting ‘Finding Dispersed Families’ (한국방송공사(KBS), 국가기록원, 한국갤럽조사연구소 , 2015) *한국의 유교책판(한국) / Confucian Printing Woodblocks in Korea (한국국학진흥원 , 2015)